Cheese is Good For You!
'Cheese is Good For You! '''is an episode of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! season four. Transcript Scene 1 The camera slides across a newly-constructed neighborhood, where in the last house of a cul-de-sac, Wario and Waluigi are watching Family Guy. Or is it Mr. Bollox's Mom Show? We don't know... Wario (while munching popcorn): This is EPIC. Waluigi: Did you just quote like you were some 14-year-old girl from 2014? Wario: Wow, how did you predict the future? Waluigi: Well, I was just talking on a whim. Wario: Oh-fishing-kay. Waluigi: ...What? Wario (pulling up chalkboard): This science shows that "oh" "and kay" subtracted from fishi- Waluigi: Wait, I know it already. Wario: OK now. I will pull this back into the basement, so just pause the show. Oh, and it is Mr. Bollox's Mom Show. Waluigi: OK, but- FOURTH WALL BREAK! Wario: How do you know we're doing a show? Waluigi: What-ever.... Wario: Want me to pull this chalkboard up again? Waluigi: NO WAY! Wario: OK... but do you notice we have done over 5 OK's so far? That's pretty repetitive. But whatever. Meanwhile, upstairs... Waluigi: How do you pause this thing? *click* *click* *click* Wario (from downstairs): D'oh, d'oh, d'oh! D'OH, I MISSED!!! Waluigi: Well, I'm going to eject this DVD if it won't pause. *ejects* Hey... what's that? Special Message from Koopa Mafia... YOU ARE A FISH! Well, I gotta go complain to the Koopa Mafia. Wario: OK! Well, I made it back, but I have to go- Waluigi: Why won't the show pause? Wario: Dude, you're watching this on Epic Random TV. So it will never pause. Waluigi: Oh. Wario: But what is that DVD? Waluigi: DON'T TOUCH IT! IT'S A SECRET MESSAGE FROM THE KOOPA MAFIA! Wario: I see. So let's just blend it. Waluigi: YOU! COPYING MY FUTURISTIC PREDICTION MOVES! YOU WILL BE BUSTED! Maybe looks like the Koopa Mafia is good after all. Wario: HEY! Y U NO WANT BLEND?! Well, I guess you are angry, and so am I. D'oh. Dero the TV Announcer: Will Wario and Waluigi get out of this futuristic prediction-word mess, whatever you call it? Find out on The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! after the commercial break. Waluigl: Not if you watch it on DVD! Wait, another fourth wall break... D'oh. Scene 2 The scene cuts and moves over to a downtown neighborhood, where Knuckles and Donkey Kong hang out in their early 1900s apartment building. Knuckles: Heh, those Wario Brothers are going to get ripped off by their cheap, new house! Donkey Kong: Why would you say that if they're our friends? Knuckles: Well, I guess they just made a bad choice. Donkey Kong: Of course. *Zing!* Welp, it's time for me to go off to the gym. See ya! Meanwhile at Wario and Waluigi's neighbor's house... Scene 3 Neighbor: Oh my, I really need something for my kids to do. Neighbor's husband: Well, good news! I found this camp online called "The Koopa Mafia Camp" where I will enroll my little Smallie in so she can have some fun with her school friends. She will be a great artist! Neighbor: Perfect! I'll go post this on my blog. Smallie: Hey Daddy, can I invite Jane over? Neighbor: Hey wait a minute! I just found online that Mario owns that camp. And the average rating was negative 0.5 stars. I don't trust him anyway. Smallie, go ahead and invite Jane. Smallie: YAY! Scene 4 Wario: I need to go to the grocery store. Waluigi: Welp, I need to go to the gym with Donkey. Wario: Why's that? Waluigi: Because... Wait, didn't Greatlegoman want this script to himself? Wario (gasping): ANOTHER FOURTH WALL BREAK? What is going on? Waluigi: Looks like we gotta go to the doctor then and solve this psychological mystery. Wario: Wait-- better yet, we can go to the nearby fortune teller and figure this out! Waluigi: Fine. Let's go. The two hop into their car and just drive off. You know the drill. Meanwhile at the neighbor's (again)... Scene 5 Neighbor: Paul... look! There was just a smudge on this screen. It says 8.5! Paul (neighbor's husband): Oh, good. Also, your thoughts on Mario? Neighbor: Well, he is actually a pretty loving person, you know. Dero: Okay! As you see, the neighbors must not care... Paul: What was that? Neighbor: Just some voices in your head. Paul (grunting): Hmmph... Jane visits and knocks on the door. Meanwhile, Smallie, whose name is revealed to be Addie (or Addison long), goes up and opens the door. The two start playing. Neighbor: So you want to sign her up for the Koopa Mafia camp? It will be great! Paul: Sure. Now, I'll go count the money. Meanwhile in Wario's car... Scene 6 Wario: Boring station... Waluigi: Awesome station! Wario: NOPE! Waluigi: Uugghh... Wario: Woah, woah, woah! Whatever. Wario accidentailly plugs in his headphones at high volume, provided by Waluigi. Wario: D'OH!!!!!!! Waluigi: Whatever. Meanwhile at the gym... Scene 7 Donkey Kong: I hope Wario and Waluigi didn't get frauded by the Koopa Mafia DVD! At the psychic place... Scene 8 Fortune teller: Breathe in the spirit that this crystal ball holds. Wario (inhaling): Cheese is good for you! Waluigi: You've got it right. Wario: How do you know? Waluigi: Been going to these for about 7 years, every two months or so. Wario: Oh. Waluigi (sniffing): Hey, what's that fishing nasty stench? Wario: Oh, that's the cheese I said? Fortune teller: Now, be silent and listen. This cheese smell is only coming from me, because I am one with it. Waluigi: Hmph? Scene 9 Gym staff member: I am writing an email to those people if they will not show up! Donkey Kong: (comes in on the grappling hook) Welp, here I am. (Lifts all the weights at once.) Gym staff member: Mkay, thanks for showing up. Donkey Kong: No problem. I LOVE THE GYM! (Runs home) Gym staff member: I quit, boss. Boss: Mkay, I hated you anyway. Scene 10 Wario and Waluigi are in the car. Wario: Welp, before we go to the gym, I'm going to--GOOMBA ON THE STREET! (Throws a tire at him) Goomba: Ow. Wario: I was going to say we would stop and get some cheese at the grocery store. But now we need to go to the tire shop and get a tire. Waluigi: Why not just go up and get it? Wario: Right. (Grabs the tire and puts it back on) Waluigi: To the grocery store. Scene 11 At the checkout... Wario: Hi. We would like all your cheese please. MORE RHYMING! Waluigi: I just bought this TSWBWWS DVD. Wario: FOURTH WALL BREAK! And how did you get that? Waluigi: Magic, duh. Wario: Well, I just ran for it. That's all. Dero: If you want some more Wario Bros. suspense, buy the all-new DVD, The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show Season 1 Volume 1 today! Don't forget to look out for Volume 2, coming out this November! Waluigi: What a fourth wall break. Well, let's go home and eat the cheese. Scene 12 Meanwhile at the neighbor's... Neighbor (on phone): And so, Susan couldn't hire a babysitter, bla bla blah... Paul: Honey, could you take our daughter and sons to Chuck E. Cheese? I'll get them in the car. Neighbor: Hold on a second, I need to get them over. Caller: So, I think my son... OK. *beep* Scene 13 Wario: Mmm, this cheese is good! Waluigi: But we'll stink like cheese afterwards. Wario: Nevermind. I have to show you some science first. Waluigi (groaning): Augh, not another lesson. Wario: Well, that's all in the lesson! Heh... Waluigi goes upstairs and shuts his door. Scene 14 Waluigi: MORE CHEESE! YAY! 1 month later... Scene 15 Neighbor: OK, Smallie, now remember not to shout at your brothers. Smallie: OK, mommy. Twin brother #1: Hey, you wanna play some Pokemon on our Gameboys? Twin brother #2: Sure! Lemme get it set up. You get the games out and put them in. Twin brother #1: OK! Meanwhile, their parents finish packing and start the car. Whole family: We're off! Twin brother #2: Ugh... Back at Wario and Waluigi's house... Scene 16 Wario: Hey, I'm bored. Waluigi: Hmm... ZING! Wario: Wow, how did you engage in saying out cartoon sounds? Waluigi: Whatever... this strange convulsion will just last. Maybe if we go on a cheese-only diet, that will work... Wario: OK. So, what was the idea? Waluigi: Um.... KAPOW! (Falls out the window) Wario: Yeah, let's eat cheese only. The camera then zooms out, to display a movie theater, where the screen changes to Dero speaking. Scene 17 Dero the TV Announcer: Well, that was a wonderful paradox-confusion thingy, wasn't it? Knuckles (in theater): Of course it was. Oh, and did this look like it never happened in real life? Donkey Kong: Well, I think this was in our life. But we must have just been watching a movie with some fitting announcements. GULP! FOURTH-WALL BREAK! Knuckles: Hehe. Dero: Well, that concludes today's show. Maybe. Anyway, we'll see you again in our to be continued episode, coming up next week. Stay tuned! Knuckles (while tripping): Whoaoah! Donkey Kong: I feel like there's something missing. Scene 18 Wario: Whoa, don't forget! EAT CHEESE! THE END...,. Of scene 18... Scene 19 Smallie: Chuck E Cheeses is AWESOME! Paul: I love it too! I won an Xbox One there. Twin brother #1: Rip it, sip it, win it! I won a trip to Hawaii. For one. See you! (Hops on the plane that was right next to the car) Twin brother #2: I won one too! (Joins his brother on the plane) Smallie: Whoa, that was weird. What's the airplane doing next to the car? Paul: D'oh. I forgot something about airplanes. It's on the tip of my tongue.... Smallie: Secretariat? Paul: When did you get into horse racing? Smallie: I..... didn't? I hate Hawaii. Too hot for me. Paul: Aha, planes pull up by cars with twin brothers with twin prizes. Scene 20 Wario: Hey, this is supposed to be our show! Waluigi: Ever heard of guest stars? Wario: They aren't guest stars if they have their own completely unrelated sub-....episode? Sub scene? Waluigi: What a mess of randomness. Scene 21 Gym boss: So what you're telling me is a mokey came, lifted all the weights, dropped them, and left on a grappling hook? (Cell phone rings) Donkey Kong: (on the phone) I'm a gorilla. Gym boss: Then a monkey's uncle came... Donkey Kong: Nope, Diddy's a chimpanzee. Gym staff member: Pretty much. Gym boss: Mkay then. D'oh. Gym staff member: It was pretty weird. Gym boss: Ya think? Scene 22 Dero: So now I have no authority over when episodes end? Wario: Nope. Dero: This is wack, yo. Wario: No one ever hired you to be on this show anyway. Uuuuugggghhhh, not another fourth wall break. Waluigi: Yeah it was. Also, why are we here? I brought cheese. Wario: We'll talk later. In a nutshell, it'll involve you, Dero, going home. Waluigi: I got an email this morning saying some friend of mine named Ben wants 1.2 million dollars from us. Wario: Welp, let's go home and get that money. And why have I never heard of Ben? Waluigi: You have. (Pulls up a video camera) ''Footage from the camera Ben: Hi, Wario. Wario: Hi. What's up? Ben and Wario go and talk for three hours. Back to real life Wario: Must have had my memory wiped. Waluigi: Yeah, by a baby wipe. Your memory is so bad. Scene 23 Smallie: Something seems wrong..... Where's Mommy? Neighbor: I disappeared. I'm back now. Smallie: Mommy's a magician! Paul: Yeah, she was Momhocacadabra. Smallie: What an awful name. Neighbor: Yeah, it was. Paul: I was Dadbracadinkleberg. Smallie: Way better. Scene 24 Wario: Dero, you're fired. Dero: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wario: What kinda scream was that? Dero: Um.....KAPOW! (falls out the window) Like I said, kap-ow. Waluigi: PLAGIARISM! Wario: Right. 2+2=4. PLAGIARISM IN MATH! Dero: Plagiarism isn't the word kapow. Waluigi: Anyway, let's go back home. I bought a Wii U. Wario: How? The Wii doesn't even exist yet. Dero: Whoa, how did you guys predict the future? Wario and Waluigi: It's called talking on a whim, silly. Dero: Whoa, okay, but how did you buy a Wii U? Waluigi: That's actually code for more cheese. Dero: CHEESE CHEESE CHEESE. IS THAT ALL YOU TALK ABOUT? Scene 25 Twin brother 1: Wow, Hawaii is nice. Except for the fact that we're STANDING ON A VOLCANO! Twin brother 2: You worry too much. Lady: Would you like a tropical soda? Twin brother 2: Tropical soda? Lady: It's really Coke, work with me here. Twin brother 1: I'm going out with this lady! Twin brother 2: NOPE! I AM. 2 hours later both brothers are getting married to the lady. Twin brother 1: Wanna come back to the Mushroom Kingdom with us? Lady: Sure! Scene 26 Paul, his wife, and Smallie are at home waiting for the brothers to come from Hawaii. They show up. Paul: Hi, who's the lady. Twin brother 1: This is Celia, our wife. Celia: Hello. Paul: OH HECK NO! FIRST OF ALL, THAT'S POLYGAMY. SECOND, YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO BE MARRIED! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 1894613 DAYS. Twin brother 2: (punches Celia) Paul: Mkay, you're ungrounded. Scene 27 Wario and Waluigi are back at home Wario: (plays the trumpet) Waluigi: Whoa, where did that trumpet come from? Wario: I dunno. (plays 100 notes really fast) Waluigi: You seem to be really good at it. Wario: Actually, I have no idea what I'm doing. Also, this trumpet is made of cheese. (Eats the trumpet) Waluigi: Yummy. Wait, did you just eat the whole thing in one bite? Trivia Coming soon! Category:Randomness Category:Scripts Category:Epicly Random Scripts Category:The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! Category:Epic Random TV Category:Wario Category:Mario Category:Welp